


Танацетум

by ZenosElea



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Angst, Kinda but not really, M/M, also consensual blood drinking, mentions of injuries but for a brief moment
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24081925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenosElea/pseuds/ZenosElea
Summary: – Я хочу тебе помочь, – сказал он. – Но выбор за тобой.
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Kudos: 49





	Танацетум

**Author's Note:**

> это частично ау потому что  
> а) у Тана есть крылья (канон может игнорировать большинство античных ваз, но я вазы игнорировать не могу)  
> б) здесь принята за данность традиция, упомянутая в паре мифов, про то, что при усопшем оставляют жертвенную кровь для Танатоса (тут уже я игнорирую другие источники, в которых говорится, что Тан вообще не принимает даров)  
> ну и триггер-ворнинг за упоминание крови, на всякий случай, если кто-то проглядел тэги

Загрей хотел сказать: «Спасибо».

Или: «Ты очень вовремя».

Может быть даже: «Если бы не ты, у меня не было бы шанса пройти эту поляну».

Но все в Танатосе говорило о том, что сейчас открывать рот попросту нельзя. Ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет. Танатос всегда был самым спокойным из всех детей Никты, но если что-то выводило его из себя – войны смертных, вызов к Аиду, Загрей и его попытки избежать отцовского гостеприимства – из-под равнодушной маски прорывалась едкая злость. И если Мегера злилась открыто, ярко, часто с применением своих сил, то Танатос отвешивал пару больно бьющих фраз и ретировался. И так – пока не успокоится. А успокаивался он медленно.

Загрей хотел бы сказать ему: «не сдерживайся, скажи уже во всех красках, как меня ненавидишь», но, даже спустя дюжину попыток сбежать и дюжину же болезненных смертей иногда у самых дверей храма Стикс ему всё ещё было что терять.

Танатос вряд ли хотел на самом деле иметь с ним что-то общее. Но Загрей боялся потерять даже то последнее, что осталось – редкие появления, едкие колкости.

– Бессмысленная трата крови, – процедил Танатос, окидывая его взглядом.

– А? Да, – Загрей проследил за его глазами и заметил рваную рану на плече. – Бывает.

– Ты собираешься с этим что-нибудь делать?

– Не думаю. Либо я найду где-нибудь источник, чтобы восполнить силы, или буду истекать кровью. Вариантов не много.

Вариантов было и правда мало. Каждая рана приближала Загрея к позорному отчаливанию в альма матер, и неуместным, но изредка смешным комментариям Гипноса. Пока в нём ещё играл азарт боя стоило рваться вперёд, а не нянчить очередную дыру в своем теле. Танатос закатил глаза, но что-то в нём насторожило. Загрей как бы невзначай, вытирая налипшую землю с меча, качнулся ближе и Танатос сначала потянулся в его сторону всем телом, а затем – резко в обратную, будто очнувшись.

«А», подумал Загрей. Как же сильно ему попало по голове. Или – или он раньше просто не замечал. Или Танатос и правда был выведен из себя, устал, измотан.

Кровь, вот в чем было дело.

– Или её можешь взять ты, – это звучало намного лучше в голове. Видит тьма, меньше всего Загрею хотелось сделать всё неловким, отпугнуть или оскорбить. Раньше было как-то проще. Но раньше они с Танатосом были лучшими друзьями, а теперь – едва ли знакомыми. – Двух теней одним ударом.

– Что ты несёшь?

– Я просто предложил. Ты сам сказал – «бессмысленная трата».

– С чего ты решил… – Танатос вдруг прикрыл глаза ладонью и продолжил твёрдым голосом. – Мне нужно идти. До встречи, Заг.

– Подожди!

Загрей поднырнул под темное крыло и успел схватить Танатоса за запястье. Тот вздрогнул и попытался вывернуться, только сейчас стало заметно, что его движения чуть более неловкие, чуть более резкие, чем обычно. Конечно, без жертв Смерть не истлеет, но ослабнет – точно.

– У них нет времени на то, чтобы провожать умерших как надо, так ведь? У них нет лишних животных и лишней крови, – Загрей был бы рад говорить не с затылком, но Танатос явно не хотел поворачиваться. – Ты устал. Я не против. Никто не узнает.

– Ты бог, – Танатос почти прорычал, так не развернувшись. – И ты пытаешься отсюда сбежать, если забыл. Я не собираюсь ослаблять тебя ради своих… нужд.

– Какая разница? Я всё равно потеряю эту кровь. Пусть лучше она послужит тебе, чем просто засохнет в этой траве. Если это вообще трава.

На секунду задумавшись о том, что вообще у него под ногами в Элизиуме, Загрей ослабил хватку и в лицо ударило ветром. Далеко Танатос не ушёл – присел на соседний камень и глубоко вздохнул. Его крылья, обычно невидимые, распростерлись по бокам на добрых несколько метров.

Загрей сглотнул и едва сдержался, чтобы не дать себе пощёчину. Сейчас было не время и не место для любований, в конце концов.

– Я хочу тебе помочь, – сказал он. – Но выбор за тобой.

Между ними застыло неловкое молчание, не прерываемое в этом рукотворном раю ни единым звуком.

– Ладно, – спустя несколько мгновений, помедлив, Танатос кивнул.

Присев рядом, Загрей замешкался, не зная, что делать дальше, пока по его плеча не коснулась холодная ладонь. Танатос провёл вверх от локтя к ране и слизнул с пальцев кровь, пробуя. Прикрыл глаза, едва заметно улыбнулся.

– Надеюсь, это приятнее на вкус, чем жертвенные животные, – ляпнул Загрей, чувствуя, как медленно из головы утекают все мысли.

– Сойдёт, – пробормотал Танатос и, повернувшись немного, склонился к его плечу.

Сначала было невыносимо даже от легчайшего прикосновения к открытой ране. С другой стороны, Загрей уже и забыл те времена, когда ему было не больно каждую секунду существования. Боль сейчас хотя бы имела приятный оттенок, потому что вместе с ней он получал прохладные прикосновения и лёгкий запах паслёна. Постепенно боль уходила на задний план, как назойливый зуд, возвращаясь только в ярких вспышках – когда Танатос нажимал зубами на рану.

Сейчас Загрей был бы не против, сожми Танатос зубы посильнее. И не только на плече. Загрей в целом был не против – это он понял, когда Танатос первый раз нашёл его на полях царства мёртвых. Они разругались в пух и прах, но Загрей не мог выкинуть из головы то, как потряхивало в лихорадке тело даже после возвращения домой. Со временем эта дрожь охватила каждую частицу души и тела, превратилась во что-то, чему он не мог – или не хотел, боясь, подобрать слова.

Он хотел бы попробовать – но сейчас было не время.

Танатос положил руку ему на бедро и снова надавил на рану, от чего Загрей едва не застонал, то ли от боли, то ли от неожиданного прикосновения. Но сквозь зубы вырвался тяжелый вдох, и Танатос тут же вскинул голову.

– Прости, – он выдохнул.

– Всё в порядке, – Загрей протянул руку и стёр смазанный кровавый след, оставшийся на его подбородке. – Весь перепачкался.

Танатос смотрел на него так, как будто был готов сделать что-то – все остатки сознания, которые остались у Загрея, были согласны – а затем моргнул и вскочил.

– Мне надо идти, – резко выдал он, вытирая рот рукой. – Спасибо.

Взметнулся ветер, и рядом уже никого не было. Загрей сполз с камня на траву и растянулся, как Цербер, готовящийся получить вечернюю порцию поглаживаний.

– Всегда рад помочь, – сказал он, глядя в вечную тьму над собой. Вечная тьма как всегда ничего не ответила.

Загрей ещё много чего хотел сказать – не тьме, но тому, кто был кровью от её крови.

И собирался.


End file.
